Love The Office Boy
by LoveHyunFamily
Summary: Aku mencintainya walaupun doa hanya seorang Office Boy" Summary gagal. KaiSoo/KaiDO Fic. YAOI!


Tittle: Love the Office Boy

Pair: KaiSoo

Length: One Shoot

Author: LoveHyunFamily

Rated : T+

Genre: Romance(maybe), Ga to the Je, Humor nyempil(?)

A/N: Ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Jeong dan entah kenapa cast nya harus KaiSoo couple.. padahal Jeong suka BaekYeol ama TaoRis, huhuhu~ maap kalo bahasa nya terlalu kekanak-kanakan (menurut Jeong)

WARNING: YAOI, BL, Alur dipaksakan *._.v* FF yang garing, kriuk-kriuk, renyah, typo dimana-mana,dan EYD kurang #bow

Lets go ini dia FF nya, !

Summary: "Aku mencintainya walaupun doa hanya seorang Office Boy"

**Kai pov**

Pagi ini seperti biasa… Bangun tidur, mandi, berpakaian, sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor. Kantor yang akan diwariskan kepadaku… Yaitu KIM Corporation. Perusahaan Appa ku… aku sebenarnya bosan dengan pekerjaan ini, dan sering juga aku tertidur di meja kantor ku. Hingga suatu hari aku tertidur dan menumpahkan secangkir kopi yang berada disebelahku

**Kai pov end**

Pranggg~

Kai: Aigoo~~ pake acara tumpah segala nih author, orang enak2an tidur

Author: Terserah gue dong, yang bikin kan gue #PLAKK Abaikan

Kai segera berlari keluar dan kebetulan sedang ada Office Boy yang sedang mengepel di depan ruangannya.

"YA! Office Boy!" teriak Kai

Sang Office Boy pun menoleh karena merasa dipanggil *padahal yang dipanggil bukan nama nya -_-* #PLAK abaikan (lagi) Ya. Itu KyungSoo seorang Office Boy dikantor Kai

'eh? Apa benar dia Office Boy? Neomu Yeppo' batin Kai

"Ne? kau memanggilku tuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

'tidak usah dipanggil tuan, panggil aku chagi' batin Kai *O.o

"Tuan, permisi.. Tuan~~" ucap Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai, namun Kai tetap tak bergeming

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

GREPP

"Itu, kopi tumpah diruangan ku. Tolong dibersihkan" perintah Kai

"Ne tuan"

Saat Kyungsoo mengepel kopi tersebut, Kai melihatnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, namun setelah Kyungsoo selesai membersihkannya, Kai menutup pintu ruangannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ingin keluarpun bingung melihat Kai yang menutup pintu sambil memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo yang melihat kenop pintu tidak terpegang oleh Kai pun memegang kenop pintu tersebut bermaksud hendak keluar, namun ditahan oleh Kai, dan Kai berkata "Jangan keluar, biarlah kau tetap disini" lirih Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Wae tuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo "Aku masih harus membersihkan tempat lain" lanjutnya

"Ssstt.. Gwechanna. Nanti kubilang sama pengurus OB kalau kau kusuruh disini" Jelas Kai "Lagian aku pewaris perusahaan ini, jadi terserah ku saja dong aku mau apa" lanjut Kai dengan menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Kyungsoopun bingung harus berkata apa #A: padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tau Kai itu pewaris perusahaan ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kai? (ABAIKAN) Kyungsoo hanya meng'IYA'kan kata-kata Kai. Dan Kyungsoo takut atas perlakuan Kai terhadapnya karena apa? Sekarang Kai sedang mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Kai yang menyapu wajahnya.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh tuhan bantu aku.. Kalau kudorong orang ini nanti aku dipecat. Lalu kalau aku dipecat bagaimana bisa buat bayar sekolah ku? Kalau kuturuti saja, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Aku hanyalah seorang OB dan dia? Dia pangeran perusahaan ini, jauh sekali.. Seperti langit dan bumi. Itu tidak boleh! Aku harus cari alasan secepat mungkin!

**Kyungsoo pov end**

"eeuum.. Tuan.." Panggil Kyungsoo

"Hmm.." Jawab Kai sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Kyungsoo

"Aku pengen ke toilet, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" rengek Kyungsoo bohong

"Hmm.." Kai mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo "Tidak DO KYUNGSOO" lanjut Kai dengan menunjuk name tag yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Dan Kai melanjutkan acara mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo lagi.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai terkejut dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya

"Waeyeo!?" Tanya Kai antusias

"Ada lanyangan lewat" jawab Kyungsoo sembari menahan kaki nya yang hendak mengejar layangan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya melihat layangan terbang itu dibalik jendela besar yang ada diruangan Kai.

"Hanya ITU!?" Tanya Kai sweatdrop. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk semangat sembari mengigit jari telunjuknya. "dan kau sehisteris itu?" Tanya Kai lagi dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk.

HENING

"euumm.. Tuan, saya keluar ne.. masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan" Kata-kata Kyungsoo membuat sebuah ide cemerlang untuk Kai, dan ide itu apa? Ide nya ada dua. Yang pertama Kyungsoo harus menjadi namjachingunya dan yang kedua Kyungsoo harus melayani Kai semalaman penuh. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan bercampur marah pada Kai. Karena apa? Karena Kai mengajukan nya pilihan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju Kyungsoo? Gampang saja, tinggal pilih salah satu dan kau boleh keluar"

PLAKK!

Kyungsoo menampar Kai. Ya dia menampar Kai, menurutnya ini salah, sanagat salah dan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai? Batin Kyungsoo

"Aww.. Appo Kyungsoo" ringis Kai menahan sakit di pipi nya

"Kau juga minta yang aneh-aneh!" upss Kyungsoo menahan mulutnya "mian, tuan maksudnya" sesal Kyungsoo

"Hahaha.. Gwechanna, panggil aku Kai saja biar akrab. Eumm.. atau tidak panggil aku CHAGI" Kai menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo

"MWO!?" teriak Kyungsoo

"Terserah, sekarang bagaimana pilihan nya? Mau jadi namjachinguku atau melayaniku semalaman penuh?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sesaat Kyungsoo diam dan Kai setia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

10 menit berlalu, Kai tetap setia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menjawab

20 menit sudah Kai menunggu, kali ini Kai sudah tidak tahan atas jawaban Kyungsoo yang menurutnya Lemot *-_-

"Baiklah, kau sepertinya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi aku saja yang memutuskannya" jelas Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya 'Andwae., Andwae. Oh Tuhan tolong aku' batin Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik "Kau harus menjadi namjachinguku! Dan… Kau juga harus melayaniku malam ini!" bisik Kai seduktif. Jelas Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya hingga terlihat seperti ini O.O

"setelah pulang kerja ini , kita langsung menuju hotel yang sudah kupesan untuk kita berdua"

"MWO!?"

"Baiklah, kau tidak boleh keluar, yang ada nanti kau malah kabur.. tunggu aku sebentar lagi, menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku yang tersisia. Kau, duduklah disitu" kata Kai sambil sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau duduk, Kyungsoo malah berfikir

**Kyungsoo pov**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah harus kabur? Tapi dia nanti menyuruh bodyguard2 nya untuk mencariku. Sebaiknya kujelaskan saja kronologi kehidupan ku pada Kai. Ya. Ku jelaskan saja padanya bahwa aku ini masih sekolah

**Kyungsoo pov end**

"euum Kai.. Kau tahu? Aku ini masih sekolah, aku bekerja disini untuk membayar semua yang perlu ku bayar. Kalau aku melayaniku itu sama saja akan merusak masa depanku, tidak hanya masa depanku saja, masa depan mu juga. Aku tidak mau hidupku hancur, aku ingin sukses. Sukses seperti mu, punya uang banyak dan harta yang berlimpah adalah cita-cita ku. Mungkin tidak Cuma aku yang menginginkan itu, bahkan semua orang ingin Kai. Tolong jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan itu, kumohon..

Tes

Air mata yang sedari ditahan Kyungsoo pun jatuh dari pelupuk manisnya. Kai yang melihat itupun merasa bersalah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak bergeming. Menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi hikss.. jadi namjachingumu. Tapi hikkss.. tidak untuk yang satu itu. Lebih baik aku jadi namjachingumu saja dari pada harus yang itu Kai. Hiikss Tak apa aku harus menjadi namjachingu hikss mu" lanjut Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Sesaat Kai terdiam dan Kyungsoo masih menangis

**Kai pov**

Apakah benar dia masih sekolah? Dan menjadi OB untuk membayar semua uang sekolah dan untuk menghidupi dirinya? Sungguh tragis, masih adakah orang yang sepertinya di Korea ini?

**Kai pov end**

**Kyungsoo pov**

Kenapa aku menangis? Apakah karena terlalu terharu dengan kehidupan ku yang sangat miris ini atau menangis karena telah menolak untuk melayaninya malam mini? Aku terlalu bodoh, kenapa aku sampai menangis?

GREPP

Apa ini? Seseorang memelukku? Selain Kai adakah orang disini?

Perlahan ku buka mata ku. Dan ternyata Kai lah yang telah memelukku saat ini, dia mengusap surai ku yang agak kecoklatan ini dan berkata "Uljima Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak serius. Tapi.." Kai terputus mengucapkannya "Tapi.." ulang ku "Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu. Melihatmu pada pandangan pertamaku, saat ku suruk kau mengepel tadi" lanjut Kai

BLUSSH

Pipiku terasa memanas saat ini. Malu? Bisa jadi "Apa kau sungguh ingin jadi namjachinguku?" sambungnya. Aku mengangguk "Aku mau jadi namjachingumu, apapun itu asalkan tidak untuk yang satunya" kata ku pada Kai "dan.. eumm.. tolong lepaskan pelukanmu Kai, aku ingin keluar" lanjut ku pada Kai. Ia memang melepaskanku, namun sedetik kemuadian diraihnya tangan ku dan langsung mendekapku dengan tambahan Ia membungkam mulutku dengan mulur nya yang kissable itu. Lembut. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan, jauh dari kata-kata 'melayani' nya tadi yang membuat ku takut. Namun sela beberapa menit, bungkaman mulutnya semakin bernafsu, nafasku hampir habis, dan Kai semakin liar. Aku tak kuat, kudorong tubuh Kai berulang-ulang, namun tak berhasil. Saat nafas ku sudah tak ada lagu, keluarlah lenguhan ku yang bermaksud mengambil oksigen dan disalahkan Kai lenguhan nikmat, hingga Kai tetap mendesakku. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Ya Tuhan.. sekarang apa? Kai memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju ku. Diusap-usapnya perut ku yang rata ini. "eungghh" kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku sudah tak kuat, dan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi.. hingga akhirnya aku mengeluarkan setetes benda bening melalui pelupuk mata ku. Mungkin karena merasa basah atau apa, Kai melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

**Kyungsoo pov end**

"Waeyeo Kyungiie?' Tanya Kai panik saat melihat namjachingu yang paling disayang nya itu menangis. "…." Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, yang ada hanya terlihat Kyungsoo menagis dalam diam dan sembari menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam.

"kyungiiee.. Uljima ne, kau tahu bila aku melihatmu menangis? Disini terasa sakit" kata Kai sambil mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo mengarah pada dada sebelah kiri nya.

"…" Lagi, Kyungsoo tak menjawab. "mianhae Kyungiie. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, aku hanya terbawa suasana hati yang sedang senang, karena itu aku melampiaskannya dengan ciuman tadi. Mianhae chagiya.. kalau begitu kau boleh keluar kalau kau ingin keluar. Gomawo sudah mau menjadi nanamjachinguku, aku akan selalu menjagamu dalam keadaan apapun" Kata Kai pada Kyungsoo yang mematung karena mendengar perjelasan dari Kai. Sebesar itu kah cinta Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Yap, mungkin itu yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo. Sesaat kemudian Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Keluarlah" kata Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun berjalan meninggalkan Kai diruangannya. 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kyungsoo' batin Kai

FINN

Okey, Ini FF udah lamaaaa bgd bersarang di komputer saya. Ini FF pertama yang saya tulis dalam bentu YAOI.

Semoga menikmati/?

Terima kasih!


End file.
